Akashi Dan Kuroko
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita-cerita super pendek yang menceritakan kedekatan Akashi dan Kuroko. Shounen-ai, dan OOC.


Halo, saya muncul membawa cerita baru. Karena banyak kerjaan(?) dan masalah(?) yang menumpuk, saya sempat mengalami WB. Maaf karena bukan melanjutkan cerita yang sudah ada, tapi malah membuat cerita lain. Cukup cuap-cuap dari saya, silahkan dinikmati(?) cerita ini ^^

.

**Akashi dan Kuroko**

**Oleh : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate :T**

**Pairing : AkaKuro **

**Warning : Romance aneh, OOC, Shonen-ai **

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Kertas**

Biasanya kertas dipakai untuk menulis catatan oleh kebanyakan orang. Akan tetapi Akashi dan Kuroko menganggap kertas adalah hal yang berbeda. Mereka menganggap kertas adalah sebuah _puzzle_.

Tulis sebuah kata atau kalimat disebuah kertas lalu robek kertas tersebut menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Menjadi _puzzle_ bukan?

Biasanya Kuroko yang selalu membuat _puzzle_ tersebut dan memberikannya pada Akashi. Sebenarnya tanpa menyusun _puzzle_ itu pun Akashi sudah tau apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh Kuroko. Hanya saja, sedikit bersusah payah mencari tau pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.

Jika semua kertas telah tersusun ulang, pesan Kuroko akan terlihat...

"_Aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun."_

Lihat...menyenangkan bukan...

.

**Ciuman**

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah jadian sejak sebulan yang lalu, hubungan mereka lumayan sempurna. Pergi kencan, makan malam di restoran, menginap, saling memberi hadiah dan lain sebagainya. Tapi ada satu hal yang belum mereka lakukan.

Ciuman...

Sudah sebulan berpacaran tapi mereka belum pernah melakukan ciuman sekalipun. Jangankan ciuman dibibir, dipipi atau dikening saja tidak pernah. Padahal rasanya mereka tidak memiliki kendala, tinggi mereka hampir sama ciuman jadi terasa mudah. Tapi baik Akashi maupun Kuroko belum ada yang mengambil tindakan. Kalau kalian tanya mengapa...

"Aku menunggu Akashi-_kun_ yang menciumku lebih dulu."

Itu jawaban Kuroko sedangkan jawaban Akashi..

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menciumnya, aku sudah cukup terlatih."

Alasan Akashi tidak mencium Kuroko, karena dia berguru terlebih dahulu...

.

**Rahasia **

Semua orang tau kalau Kuroko hanya bisa membuat telur rebus. Semua orang tau kalau Kuroko menyukai _ vanila milkshake_. Dan semua orang juga tau kalau setiap bangun tidur Kuroko selalu memiliki rambut yang berantakan.

Tapi...

Semua orang tidak tau kalau Kuroko selalu memakai celemek berwarna biru muda dan menjepit poninya saat memasak telur rebus. Semua orang tidak tau kalau Kuroko selalu menggigiti sedotan _milkshakes_-nya jika sudah habis. Dan semua orang juga tidak tau bagaimana kondisi Kuroko saat tidur sehingga menyebabkan rambutnya berantakan seperti itu.

Ya semua orang tidak tau kecuali Akashi Seijurou.

Mengapa?

Karena Akashi selalu memperhatikan Kuroko saat Kuroko sedang memasak. Akashi selalu menemani Kuroko membeli dan menghabiskan _vanila milkshakes-_nya. Dan Akashi selalu berada disamping Kuroko saat Kuroko sedang tertidur.

Semua itu... suatu kebetulankah?

Bukan, itu bukan kebetulan karena Akashi dan Kuroko adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi rahasia Kuroko hanya Akashi seorang yang mengetahuinya.

.

**Merah**

Kuroko sekarang menyukai warna merah. Mulai dari tempat pensil, payung, celemek, handuk dan bahkan sampai gelas sekalipun berwarna merah. Kuroko tidak terobsesi dengan warna merah, hanya saja merah itu melambangkan orang yang sangat ia sukai. Merah melambangkan seorang Akashi Seijurou.

Kuroko bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata, bukan orang yang mudah membuat puisi cinta dan juga bukan orang yang bisa mengumbar kemesraannya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menyampaikannya pesan lewat benda-benda disekitarnya. Benda-benda yang semula hanya sedikit seiring berjalannya waktu semakin banyak. Benda-benda berwarna merah mendominasi kamarnya.

Membuat seorang Akashi menyadari seberapa besar perasaan Kuroko kepadanya.

.

**Handphone**

Dulu _wallpaper handphone_ Akashi selalu terpampang foto pemain basket idolanya atau papan beserta pion _shogi_. Akashi juga jarang sekali mengganti _wallpaper handphone_-nya, paling sebulan atau dua bulan sekali baru ia ganti. Tetapi semua berubah semenjak ia dan Kuroko berpacaran. _Wallpaper handphone_-nya selalu berganti-ganti. Wallpaper yang dulunya foto idola kini berganti menjadi foto sang kekasih tercinta.

Jika ada yang bertanya siapa orang yang paling Akashi suka, pasti dia akan menjawab..

"Jika kalian ingin tau, silahkan lihat _wallpaper handphone_-ku."

.

**Lupa **

Sore itu Akashi sedang mempersiapkan barang apa saja yang akan ia bawa. Akashi dan Kuroko telah sepakat akan melakukan acara menginap di tempat Kuroko. Semua perbekalan yang akan dibawa telah masuk semua kedalam tas. Tapi entah mengapa, Akashi merasa masih ada yang kurang. Baju ganti sudah, alat mandi sudah, makanan kecil sudah. Kira-kira apa ya yang kurang?

Setelah hampir 1 jam lamanya Akashi merenung akhirnya Akashi pun ingat apa yang ia lupakan. Padahal barang tersebut sangat berguna untuk keselamatannya dan juga Kuroko. Kenapa Akashi bisa lupa...

"Hampir aja lupa bawa k****m, Tetsuya bisa marah kalau aku tidak pakai ini."

Dan k****m pun masuk kedalam tas yang akan ia bawa.

.

**Janji **

Akashi dan Kuroko mengikat sebuah janji. Janji yang akan mereka ingat dan mereka pegang. Janji untuk saling memiliki, mencintai, dan menyayangi hingga ajal memisahkan mereka berdua.

"_Aku mencitaimu, Tetsuya."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijurou-kun."_

.

**TAMAT**

.

Yeeei...ini adalah fic AkaKuro pertamaku ^^

Maaf kalau rada aneh, aku belum terlalu bisa menulis #bows

Makasih buat semua yang sudah membaca ^^

Hm...adakah yang mau mereview? #memelas


End file.
